Just This Once?
by hellsespada1
Summary: "Just this once? I'll even pay you!" 5SF! BRL


**A/N: This is just something fun and stupid I thought of that I couldn't fit anywhere else. So, slight change of plans. I'm gonna post the four stories I promised over the next four days. It think it'll create more anticipation. It's certainly not because I need to finish two of them... But this will allow me to put the longest one at the end, and I think that's** **desirable.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN.**

* * *

Just This Once?

"Come on, I'm begging you!"

"I know you're begging; you have been for the last twenty minutes!"

The boy was indeed begging to the fullest extent of his ability, bowed before his childhood friend. Quite literally so he was on hands and knees, spiky blond hair pressed into the carpet. Fate sat above him on the side of her bed; legs, arms, and attitude towards Yuuno all crossed. Nanoha was floating off to the side watching the show with her and under her chin just as easily as someone who's spread out on the floor. She kicked her feet and swished her tail, secretly thinking about her girlfriend dominating the boy at her feet. Everything was in position after all, the way her bare foot was just inches above his head.

"Just this once? I'll even pay you!"

"Are you kidding me?!"

He lifted his head, determination burning in his eyes. "People do it all the time! There's an entire industry for it!"

"Which we're not a part of!"

Then again, they weren't dressed for that sort of fun. There'd need to be more leather, some chains, and Fate would need some really sexy boots. Just imagining the things Fate could do to her and Yuuno both in a pair of those boots was starting to get her going and she wondered whether they'd notice if she slipped a hand into her pajama bottoms.

"Is it really that much to ask? I only wanna watch!"

"It's just weird! This is exactly why I didn't tell you about her earlier!"

"You anticipated he'd ask for this specific thing...?" Nanoha's tone was somewhat skeptical.

She turned to the brunette. "It's Yuuno, of course he'd ask for this."

"Oh Fate, you know me so well!"

Fate looked sideways at the man who'd risen slightly onto his arms. "Did I tell you you could lift your head?"

Yuuno's forehead hit the floor again, meanwhile Nanoha shuddered down to the tip of her tail which then looped back on itself and snuck down the backside of her pants. With the tingling in her panties attended to, the demoness found herself focusing on the odd situation they were in. Despite her being in her pajamas (her own preference; they were just so comfortable) her two companions were still fully dressed. She couldn't decide what was more unusual, the fact that the boy and girl in front of her were both wearing jeans and a graphic tee or the fact that it was past eleven pm and everyone in Fate's room was still fully dressed.

"I just wanna be part of the fun..." he sulked.

"There's no-"

"Reason why we can't!" The demoness finished, floating over to hang on the girl's shoulders.

"Seriously!?" Fate and Yuuno yelled in unison.

"Of course! Don't be such a fuddy duddy, Fate-chan. We can do it for him just this once... right?" She licked at Fate's earlobe as she finished.

"...fine."

This time it was Nanoha and Yuuno who yelled, "Yay!"

00000

The succubus giggled excitedly, already looking forward to making a feast of the human girl she had pinned beneath her.

"I didn't think you'd respond so well to my spell, but just look at this rock hard girlcock of yours! What a pervert!"

"N-no! It's not like that! It's just...! Ahn! Don't rub against it!"

The demoness was grinding her sizeable ass against the girl's throbbing member. "No you say? When you're sporting a hard-on like this? Ufufu! Your lips may not be honest, but your lewd body certainly is!"

"Nooooo! I'm not a lewd girl! It's your fault this hard thing grew out of me!"

"Oh shut up." The demoness reached behind her back and wrap her hand around the base of the human girl's cock, pumping it several times. "I know you're just dying to put this big thing in my tight little pussy. Maybe I'll let you if you beg..."

"No! I don't want that; let me go!"

She struggled against the spell binding her hands and feet, to the succubus' amusement.

"Mmmmmm, on second thought I want it even more when you're against it! In she goes!"

"Stop!"

But the demoness had already lined up her hips. She let herself drop down the entirety of the girl's cock until the tip kissed the opening of her womb.

"Aaahhh! Oh no!"

"Oh gods, yes! It's been so long since I've had a dick like this! So good!"

"Stop! Don't shake your hips any faster! It feels weird!"

"It feels fantastic! Amazing! I think I might cum already! Nyah! Yes, that's it! Thrust into me harder!"

"It-it's not me! My hips are moving on their own! Nooooo, you're getting even tighter on my dick! Something's... coming!"

"Ahn yes, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum so hard! I'm... cummiiiiiiiiiiiing!"

Fate was silent.

After a few moments, Nanoha elbowed her gently. "Psst, Fate-chan! Turn the page."

"Yeah Fate, you promised you'd play along." Yuuno added from his perch on her desk chair.

The blond let out a loud sigh and flipped to the next page. She took one look at the next speech bubble and rolled her eyes. When she spoke it was in monotone, "I can feel you squeezing and sucking me in further. It feels so good. It feels like my dick will melt."

Even Nanoha giggled in amusement. "That would be... very unusual. Has this author ever had sex before?"

Fate threw the doujin across the room back at the boy. "Do you actually enjoy this stuff?"

He relented, setting the volume down on her desk. "Don't be so mean. Some of them are really well written."

"Then why didn't you bring one of those?!"

"This is the only futa/succubus piece I had in my collection, okay!? Even still, having you two read this sounded sexier in my head... Ahh, I could just hear Fate's cute little moans."

"Don't be having those kinds of thoughts about me!" She tried to crawl across the bed towards him, but Nanoha grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back onto her ass before she got there.

"Nyahahaha! But it's no good if you're having us fake it, Yuuno. You need to hear the real thing. Like this!"

Without warning, Nanoha pounced on the blond from behind, grabbing her breasts and pinching both nipples fiercely. She hadn't been wearing a bra so the fabric of her shirt rubbed harshly against her sensitive nubs.

Unwillingly, her back arched into the demoness, her eyes fluttered closed, and she let out a tantalizing, "Yaaaaaaaahhhhhhhnnnn!"

Nanoha drew her hands away and floated over to look at her from the front. When her vision focused again, Fate was face to face with the uncomfortable expressions of a boy and a girl whose mental processes had just come to a grinding halt, four hungry eyes filled with so much lust that she blushed till her entire body was burning up.

She dove head first under her comforter so fast that by the time they blinked, she was just a lump of covers, face in her mattress and ass in the air.

"Err..." Yuuno scratched the back of his head, barely sure how to control himself. "F...Fate?"

"I'M NOT TALKING TO EITHER OF YOU!"

He looked at the succubus for help and she shrugged sheepishly.

"Eh heh heh... whoops."

* * *

 **A/N: Just some random fun and a good starting point for what's coming. It has an approximate place in the BRL timeline, but it has effectively no bearing on the story. What will be next, I wonder? Till next time.**

 **A/N Update: Ok, I've never done this before, but I want to be clear in case I actually fucked up my delivery. Yuuno asked them to read one of his doujins out loud. He's not actually watching them have sex. Did I fail to portray that? Whatever the case may be, somebody be a doll and let that first commentor know.**


End file.
